Brave
by myfaberryheart
Summary: The Last thing the guards would see, Glinda the Good flying away into the night with the Wicked Witch of the West... Gelphie. Please R/R


**A/N: I don't own Wicked, never will, If you don't like Girl/Girl stories, stop reading now. My first story in awhile go easy on me. Tell me if I should continue or leave it as a oneshot. **

**Paring: Gelphie**

**Rating: T**

The rain slammed against Glinda Upland's bedroom window as she tossed and turned in her bed, it was the middle of the night and a storm had blown through Oz.

Glinda had never liked storms, when she was a child she would run to her parent's bedrooms and crawl in bed with them, or while she was at Shiz, when a storm came she remembered that Elphaba used to lay in bed with her and sing to her to put her to sleep.

But that was over now, Glinda didn't have anyone but herself, and it was her fault, she had only herself to blame..

She wished should have done something, anything to stop the witch hunters from hurting Elphaba, she wished she would have ignored Elphaba's wishes and tried to clear Elphaba's name, even if it meant Oz turning against her, but that's all she could do was wish, and wishing only wounds the heart..

It was because she had been selfish, and self-centered she'd lost her best friend, the one person in this screwed up world that had meant more to her then being popular, then being ' Glinda the Good.' and it had taken Elphaba's death for her to realize that.

Something else Glinda was too blind to see was her feelings for Elphaba..since the day in the Ozdust Ballroom when she and Elphaba had danced in front of the whole school, she knew the whole reason she'd loathed her and hated her was deep down inside, she was in love with her, Glinda admired her, even though she was mean, and rude..it was just a mirror to hide her true feelings, but that was all over now...

Glinda woke up screaming Elphaba's name, tears streaming down her cheeks and beads of sweat on her forehead she ran her fingers through her blond hair and threw back the covers on her bed and let her feet hit the cold hardwood floor as she made her way across the room to her bathroom, flipping on the light Glinda glanced at the woman starring back at her in the mirror, she had dark circles under her eyes from many sleepless nights, and her face was tear-stained.

Since she had witnessed her best friends death, she'd had nightmares almost every night over and over watching her best friend melt behind a curtain while she hid in a corner like a coward and did nothing but watch

Elphaba had been gone for two years and today was the celebration of the Wicked Witch of the West's death, where Glinda had to go out in front of the whole city and pretend like she was happy her best friend was dead, like she did the previous year, and she couldn't do it anymore, Glinda couldn't live with the guilt, today, Glinda would tell Oz the truth, what really happened and how horrible the Wizard and Madame Morrible had been to Elphaba..she didn't care if they turned on her..nothing mattered...

Glinda sighed and splashed cold water on her face wiping her face with a towel, neatly folding it back onto the pink tiled counter for reuse tomorrow, she shut the light in the bathroom off and walked back into her bedroom, her eyes came upon a tall dark cloaked figure in the corner of her room, Glinda screamed and started to run across the room for the letter opener that lay on her desk but the cloaked figure grabbed her and covered her mouth.

" Don't, I promise I'm not going to hurt you.." the cloaked figure spoke quietly and released their hold on Glinda. Glinda nodded, she recognized that voice, but it couldn't be..she had to be dreaming, it wasn't possible for someone to come back from the dead, she ran over to her desk and turned the lamp on, and when Glinda turned around, she saw the face of her best friend.

" El—Elphie?" Glinda spoke softly, tears welled up in her eyes, she took a step closer to her." But it can't be, your dead..I – I saw you die, I was there! "

Elphaba just shook her head." No, I pretended to die, everyone wanted me dead, so I gave them what they wanted, but I couldn't tell you I was alive Glinda, I wanted to so badly..but if I wanted to be safe..nobody could know..and as much as I wanted to tell you Fiyero said It wasn't safe and I was just trying to protect you!"

Glinda brought her hand up and slapped Elphaba hard across the face." How could you! Elphaba you were gone for two years! I thought you were dead and I thought that I killed you because I was too selfish to save you! but I was wrong, you left with my ex boyfriend and didn't bother contacting me or anything for TWO YEARS!, then you suddenly show up out of nowhere  
Do you know how bad it hurt to loose me best friend? No you don't because I didn't have one she turned out to be a lying two faced bitch! I never forgave you for leaving me for him Elphaba, you chose a MAN over your best friend. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me, what it was like waking up every night dreaming of the day I watched you die? No, you were too busy with Fiyero! and Oz knows I don't want to think about what you were doing with him!  
This was a bad idea Elphaba,I cannot handle this right now!" Glinda had tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't know what to do or to think right now.

Elphaba's hand went to her cheek, who knew such a tiny person could pack such a punch? But Glinda made her feel awful, she reached out and grabbed Glinda's wrists before she could hit her again. " I know and I'm sorry..I messed up and I know I made the wrong choices..but I left Fiyero..I came back for you Glin..." she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. " Remember? Like last time when I asked you to go with me and you didn't..please come with me..we can start over.,."

Glinda looked at Elphaba, she had her best friend back, of course she had a lot of explaining to do but now was not the time, Glinda couldn't loose her again, and not until she told Elphaba how she really felt about her, all she wanted was to be happy, and she knew she would be happy if she was with Elphaba..

Banging was heard on Glinda's door, it was probably the guards checking on her since she had screamed..she knew it would be the end if Elphaba was caught..

Elphaba ran across the room and grabbed her broom and turned to Glinda. " Are you coming?"

Glinda nodded, she couldn't stay here, not knowing Elphaba was alive and she didn't go with her again. She quickly changed her nightclothes into a sun dress and climbed onto the broom behind Elphaba

The guards burst into the room and the last thing they would see was Glinda the Good flying away with the Wicked Witch of the West


End file.
